Destroy the Magic Weapons
: "All regions of the kingdom are being threatened by magical, spider-like mechanical creatures. Their techniques are extremely violent and they don't discriminate between targets. All the priests in the kingdom must join forces and put a stop to this madness" Destroy the Magic Weapons is a Full Participation Missions scheduled to run 29/01/2016 - 12/02/2016. Event Areas Front (F) and Back (B) indicate the enemy's position. "These magical weapons appeared out of nowhere. Cooperate with priests from all over the realm and protect the people!" * Battle 1: Slime - Dark (F), Slime - Dark (F), Slime - Dark (F). * Battle 2: Mushroom - Dark (F), Dwarf - Dark (F), Harpy - Dark (F). * Battle 3: Eunice 3★ (F). "Where on earth did they come from... Face the enemy troops and find out where the weapons are located!" * Battle 1: Kerberos (F), Kerberos (F), Kerberos (F). * Battle 2: Baby Dragon - Dark (F), Baby Dragon - Dark (F). * Battle 3: Tatiana 3★ (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 4: Assault (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 5: Striker (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Golden Dragon (F). "Ever since the magical weapon known as Striker jumped in the game, the priests have been struggling. Will they be able to survive?" * Battle 1: Cavan - Dark (F). * Battle 2: Mushroom - Dark (F), Slime - Dark (F), Dwarf - Dark (F). * Battle 3: Assault (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 4: Eunice 3★ (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 5: Tatiana 3★ (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Striker (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Golden Dragon (F). "The priests are facing the endless enemy armies. Things don't look too bright for them..." * Battle 1: Dwarf - Dark Evolution (F), Dwarf - Dark Evolution (F). * Battle 2: Golem - Dark (F), Golem - Dark (B), Golem - Dark(B). * Battle 3: Assault (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 4: Dwarf - Dark Evolution (F), Cavan - Dark Evolution (F), Dwarf - Dark Evolution (F), Mushroom - Dark Evolution (B). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 5: Eunice 4★ (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Striker (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Tatiana 4★ (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: ????? "Enemy intercepted, switching to battle mode!" * Battle 1: Kerberos - Evolution (F). * Battle 2: Golem - Dark Evolution (F), Golem - Dark Evolution (B), Golem - Dark Evolution (B). * Battle 3: Eunice 4★ (F). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 4: Mushroom - Dark Evolution (F), Mushroom - Dark Evolution (F) * Extra Dungeon, Battle 5: Assault (F) * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: ????? * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: ????? * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: ????? * Extra Dungeon, Battle 9: ????? Event Rewards Destroy the Magic Weapons event has 2 types of rewards: Full Participation Mission and Individual. Full Participation Mission Rewards Full Participation Mission rewards are rewards given based of the accumulation of all players' scores. Obtained rewards will be awarded at the end of the event. Individual Rewards Individual rewards are rewards given to players based of their own score. Unlike in the other reward, individual rewards are stored right to the gift box as soon as the conditions are met. Unappraised Equipment Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips Below is a list of general tips. Please keep in mind that these points don't always have to dictate your approach on the game. Being able to read situations and adapt is highly encouraged. * It is recommended to adjust your frontline with the highest-health points (HP) units you have. The most common dungeon boss, Assault, has an ability that hits the entire frontline while also ignoring their armors, rendering any sort of protection useless. * Striker is a spider boss that has dark affinity and is not quite tanky. What it lacks in defense, is compensated with its relatively high attacks and Fury skill that enhances it greatly. The safest gamble is to deploy your best light units to dispatch Striker as quickly as possible. Category:Event